This invention relates generally to a pipe or conduit cleaning system, and more particularly to a novel pipe cleaning system that utilizes a collection of operationally interrelated micro robots, or “microbots”, to form an innovative pigging mechanism that has a collective shape that conforms in real time to the contours of the interior walls of the pipe being cleaned as the collection moves through the interior of the pipe during cleaning.
“Pigging” is a procedure that is well known in the field of industrial pipe and conduit cleaning and clearing. This procedure involves forcing a plug-like device, known as a “pig”, through the pipe or conduit to clean the pipe or clear the pipe of obstructions. In order to best clean or clear the pipe, the pig is generally sized and shaped to conform to the shape of the pipe's interior. The pig may be pushed or pulled through the pipe by a variety of means, including for example cables, rods or fluid pressure.
For the best cleaning results during the pigging procedure, it is desirable for the pig to fit as close to the interior walls of pipe as reasonably possible. In this way, the pig will clear out from the pipe the most material and debris as it passes through the pipe. Unfortunately, pigging with a pig nearly the size of the pipe interior is only possible for straight or nearly straight sections of pipe. A wide array of conditions can preclude the use of such a large pig. For example, variations in the size and shape of the pipe, as well as turns, intersecting pipes, valves and other obstructions, can all hinder the travel of an oversized pig through the pipe. Consequently, when a single pig is used for a length of pipe, the pig can be no larger than the smallest opening along the entire length of the pipe.
A number of devices and systems have been developed to overcome some of these difficulties. For example, in one such system, a collection of pigs is simultaneously forced through the pipe. This type of a system offers flexibility, but suffers from a lack of unitary strength that results in a less thorough cleaning. In another system, the pig is formed with a semi-frozen ice slurry that is then forced through the pipe. This is commonly known as “ice pigging.” Ice pigging likewise has the benefit of flexibility along the length of the pipe, but also enables initiating pigging through small orifices into pigging zones in larger diameter pipes. However, the ice slurry melts during pigging, and ice pigging requires a great and constant supply of the ice or ice slurry during the process, which is very costly.
It would therefore be desirable to have a pigging system that is flexible enough to fit through small openings to reach the pigging zone, sturdy enough to provide an acceptable and thorough cleaning, and does not require constant resupply of components during operation.
As will become evident in this disclosure, the present invention provides benefits over the existing art.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.